


uncertainties and deadlines

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M, Researcher!Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Surgeon!Atsumu Miya, atsumu cheers sakusa up, inspired lightly by Hospital Playlist, sakusa is just stressed, v little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: “Miya, what time do you have to wake up?” Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to blink, interrupting the scowl he’d managed to maintain the entire time.“An hour… Why?”Sakusa hums, mindlessly waving around his mouse to see the MATLAB script pop up. “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up then.”alt; Dr. Sakusa is very stressed and the appearance of a certain Dr. Miya somehow calms him down
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	uncertainties and deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! 
> 
> so i have this grand idea of a hospital playlist-esque au with coffee shops as well that involves sakuatsu falling in love. it sounds like a hot mess and it's honestly going to be v long if i ever get to it, but one night i wanted to write in the universe at least for a bit. 
> 
> and bam! this came out of it. i've been meaning to get it out for a while now and with sakusa week day 1 being "home/warmth" i decided to stretch it and just get it out. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! i have no idea when that au will come out (if ever) so until then, this is what i can show :D 
> 
> fun fact: the title for this doc i shared with ppl is : "and now i project my career wtf"
> 
> double fun fact: this is the first fic nae (Scriptspirit on ao3, also the lovely person who's helped beta a lot of my works) beta'd. or like, -ish, i desperately was like "PLEASE READ I EXCITE" and she was like lol sure

There are days when he’s painfully riddled with doubt. Doubt for the hours of handwork. Doubt for the cramped, stiff wrists that result from hours of pipetting samples from vials to vials. Doubts for the repetitive motions that show little to no change in results. 

It doesn’t make him doubt his career, but, nonetheless, it causes Sakusa an annoying amount of stress and frustration. 

The lull of the morning turns into the agitation of the night. The darkness behind the windows closes off the laboratory even more, tunneling Sakusa’s vision towards the overwhelming amount of tasks he has yet to do. 

Grant proposals are due. Paper draft deadlines are upcoming. Results are expected and discussions are nonexistent. Hypotheses remain hung in the air as the methods extend through the days and the nights. 

The uncertainty of it all is stressful. 

Sakusa almost laughs at the thought. This is _research_ , everything here is _uncertain_. Why people would expect more than that is beyond him. But, alas, those are the expectations he must answer and meet. 

The clock in the back nears midnight. By this point, the tunnel vision has broken, causing a fragmentation in Sakusa’s awareness of the work in front of him and the environment all around. Even if he wanted to continue working, he’s not cognitively functional enough to do so. 

Sakusa sighs and closes the nearest box of pipette tips. It is the middle of the week. He can come back in early the next day to clock in some unpaid hours to get the results processed properly and read. The tech will take care of the samples and he’ll be able to revisit it all the next day. 

Leaving a task unfinished hurts. Sakusa does his best to bite back the dissatisfaction eating away at him as he heads for his main office. The attempts are weak, and he ends up feeling like shit as he stands in front of his door, the thought of turning back and pulling an all nighter lingering in the back of his head. 

It’s the vision of a particular teal through the mini-window that has him throwing all those thoughts away and walking straight in, the weight of his shoulders lifted slightly at the sight of the figure in the middle of his office. 

Atsumu is sprawled across his couch, arms outstretched, mouth open slightly with a little drool at the ends of his mouth as he lets out tiny snores. His hair is slightly disordered, and the scrubs he has on are lightly wrinkled. There’s the faintest furrow in his brows as Atsumu is suddenly roused by an unexpected loud snore. 

Sakusa walks in carefully. And Atsumu sits up, pouting and rubbing at his sleepy eyes, looking around rather grumpily. 

“Good morning,” Sakusa says, putting away his hard drive and notes on his desk. “What are you doing here?” 

Atsumu doesn’t answer at first, his mind taking its sweet time to catch up. He slaps his hand messily against the coffee table, fishing for his phone. When it reaches his hold, he squints and outright glares at the time. Sakusa watches in amusement as he sees the surgeon perform mental math to figure out the time. 

“‘Ve got a surgery in two hours,” Atsumu mumbles. He jabs at his phone. “I thought you’d wake me up when you were done.” He looks up and around to redirect his glare towards Sakusa. “Why are you still here this late? It’s Tuesday.” 

Sakusa glares right back. “I’m not your fucking alarm clock.” 

Atsumu glowers with more intensity. Sakusa mirrors the motion. 

“I had to finish some analyses.” 

“You can do those in the morning.”

“Then why not finish it now?” 

“Because sleep.”

“Big talk coming from you.”

“I have calls to respond to!”

“Yeah, and I have deadlines to meet.” Sakusa then blinks and sits back to slump in his desk chair. The memory of his hard drive in his desk and the analysis script on his desktop reignites the itch to continue his work. He thrums his fingers in thought. 

“Miya, what time do you have to wake up?” Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to blink, interrupting the scowl he’d managed to maintain the entire time. 

“An hour… Why?” 

Sakusa hums, mindlessly waving around his mouse to see the MATLAB script pop up. “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up then.” 

It takes a second more for the offer to register in Atsumu’s mind. The blonde sputters as his face goes red in anger. “Did I not just tellya to go ta sleep?” His Kansai Ben accent peaks through more strongly. “Whatreya? Stupid?” 

“Yes,” Sakusa answers cooly, plugging in the hard drive into the USB port. “I’ll go home after you leave for your surgery, promise. Now get some fucking sleep, you probably have barely a fraction of what I do at the moment.” 

Begrudgingly, Atsumu curls back into the sofa, the frown clear on his face as he forces his eyes shut. It only takes a moment before his facial muscles relax and his body goes loose, the sleep overtaking him instantly. 

Sakusa ignores the loading disk to stare at the other, unable to stop the smile growing on his face. He’s not going to be able to finish much in an hour, and he’ll most likely have to redo it all the next morning, the only difference being an extra hour of sleep lost. 

Yet, after interacting with Atsumu, the idea of incomplete work welcoming him in the morning doesn’t bother him as much.

Sakusa pushes off his desk to stand up and head for his closet, pulling out a fluffed, worn blanket from the bottom drawer. He heads towards Atsumu and spreads it out, pulling at the ends to cover Atsumu’s shoulders and pushing in between spaces to tuck the other in properly. When Atsumu’s brows relax even more, Sakusa has to hold himself back from learning forward to plant a kiss at the spot the furrow had just been. 

His data loads on his computer and Sakusa moves slowly towards giving it attention again. 

The time signals that it is past midnight. Sakusa pays more attention to the time during the following hour, more worried about Atsumu’s surgery than his own progress.

If he’s being honest with himself, having gone back home without running into the other would’ve resulted in a far more emotionally turbulent night. For unexplainable reasons, moments with Atsumu have turned to be refreshing and calming, even when all they do is bicker. 

Oh. Yet _another_ uncertainty. Sakusa huffs, eyes scanning the graphs on his screen. 

He’ll have to leave that one for later. How things are now are good enough. 

As long as Atsumu stays, he’s fine with prolonging the examination of their relationship. Until then, there are other deadlines to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://de-sociate.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://twitter.com/de_sociate)  
> i'm hella active here so visit if you'd like!


End file.
